btncfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kalzov
A reclusive and secretive people, the children of K'Tith live under a blanket of rumors that span from the utterly ridiculous to the very dire. But those that undertake the mission to immerse themselves into Kalzov culture soon find that the offspring of the god of war are a serene and peaceful people that prize knowledge above all else. Physical Characteristics Build: Lean and lithe, they have bodies constructed of lean muscle mass with minimal body fat. Coloring: The Kalzov have a base coloring of gold on the face and down the torso. the rest of the smooth, clean scales are an iridescent green. Their eyes are round and bright gold with slitted pupils. Endurance: Notable. The Kalzov are able to run at a fast sprint for 14 continuous hours before needing to stop and rest. They can remain utterly motionless for an hour. Height: Males average 6 feet tall and weigh 150 pounds, females average 5'2" and weigh 100 pounds. Lifespan: Long-lived. They reach a maximum age of 250 years and mature at the age of 25. Resistance: Notable. They are immune to the common diseases and ailments that plague most other races. Their scales help regulate heat away from them so they can operate freely at environmental temperatures to 100 degrees. Culture Lifestyle: One of the most popular rumors about the Kalzov is that they are reptiles whom spend their days lounging on rocks and eating bugs. The truth is that they are mammals, and omnivorous, and are a culture dedicated to education and learning. They live in family clusters of 2 - 20 individuals. These units are called clutches and they are very insular and closely knit, a threat to one is a threat to all and a discovery by one is celebrated throughout the clutch. Clutches build small, one room domed mud hits that can be found scattered just a handful of miles into the Swamp of Nar. Most of their days are devoted to educating the young and indulging in art and sciences. Older men and women look after the children and see to their education while male and female mates go off together to collect food and survival materials. They are mostly non-violent, but the males will band together to attack orcs they find trying to et a foothold or the occasional swamp troll that gets too curious about the clutch.. In the evening the entire clutch will gather in the largest dome, which usually belongs to the eldest female. They are then told stories of heroism and bravery, and the young are taught once more, specifically in languages. Just before bed is time for reading or maybe a bit of painting, and then the daily life begins anew. Clothing and Decoration: As the Kalzov are mammals, their sexual organs are exterior and so modesty is the norm. Loose trousers on linen tied off just under the knee for men worn with sleeveless linen tunics, women wear the same kind of tunic but pair them with short trousers or bridge skirts. Shoes are not needed so rarely worn. The Kalzov are especially fond of jewelry and items made from gold, gold really appeals to them as a species. They wear it in the form of chokers, necklaces, pectorals, bracelets, and anklets. If they can't obtain gold they will make beautiful jewelry with what the swamp provides such as iridescent mollusk shells, the bodies of the small white swamp crab, or pearls collected from Nar clams. They often sell their artistic and stunning jewelry and get quite a tidy sum from it though they prefer to barter and trade. Their greatest claim to fame is sought after by nobles all throughout the Kinship: arms and armor made from dragon hide. The Kalzov are masters of weaving the hides, teeth, claws, and horns of dragons into weapons and a light, flexible armor that wears as light as a shirt but cannot be burned or punctured. The Kalzov demand exorbitant fees for this armor. A small dragon hide shield can demand as much as 50 gold coins, but considering hat the Kalzov have to go through to obtain the materials, they feel the cost justified. Fears and Inabilities: The Kalzov are terrified of the deep swamp, They will never, for any reason, go in to the swamp deeper than 10 miles. Yes, they know the myths and legends of ancient ruins filled with mounds of treasure and secret vaults overflowing with magical swords and trinkets, but the also know of the great black horror said to live in the heart of the swamp, and the fear of what retribution the dragon may make on them if disturbed. Marriage Pattern: Monogamous and for life. The line is traced through the female. A Matriarchal society, each Clutch is ruled over by the eldest female. Each tenth winter, the Eldest selects one male and one female to harmonize. In spring. When the children are born, the Eldest then allows the male to either walk away from the union to be paired up again in the next decade, or stay with his current mate. The male almost always chooses to stay. Religion: The Kalzov are a deeply spiritual people with an unshakable and unbreakable bond to their Ulvatar, and he likewise delights in them. While the rest of the Kinship sees K'Tith under the banner of the god of war and militant command t the Kalzov he is the Great Teacher, dispenser of wisdom and lore. They don't worship by any traditional means, they just talk to him. As a wife goes about her chores of making the bed and doing the laundry, for example, she will tell K'Tith her hopes and dreams, plans and fears, what she and her best friend did the night before, and her hopes for brilliant children. All Kalzov do this, and every single individual of the species believes with all their heart that K'Tith listens to them. They're right. Other Skills and Talents: Every Kalzov is apprenticed in jewelry-making or working dragon hide as an apprentice for 20 years. As a result, a Kalzov character may select either Craftsman: Jewelry-Making or Smith: Dragon forge in addition to the standard one or two other vocational choices. Other Factors Deameanor: Quiet, astute, inquisitive, and really quite shy. Kalzov that are brand new to the wide world beyond the borders of the swamp tend to be extremely introverted, learning new cultural situations through observation rather than participation. This has lead to many of the negatively influenced rumors such as the snake men being arrogant or cold. However, once they become comfortable with their new situation and begin to understand local customs and traditions they relax, and the real personality comes out. They have a tendency to give deference and respect to any would-be ally whom addresses them by their proper racial name. Language: Among themselves these speak the complex and evolved Hylass, wich combines hisses of various lengths with clicks of the tongue and specific body language. It is an exceptionally difficult language for outsiders to learn, and the Kalzov immediately love anyone whom tries to communicate in their native language no matter how much the person may botch it. Other Names: To themselves they are the Hythlah people. They are often called swamp dwellers, snake men, reptoids, snakes (vulgar), lizard-men (not only offensive but also completely wrong), and the Kalzov, which they don't appreciate but tolerate. Relations with Others: Among Kalzov and Men there is an inheret suspicion and mistrust, Men have a track record of treating the Kalzov badly and old wounds run deep. They get along well with elves, though they rarely see them. Their closest neighbors, the Udun, enjoy a special relationship with the Kalzov; the two genuinely like and respect each others' cultures. The Kalzov hate orcs are a rule, the the giant black orce og Adunaphel drive them into an almost berserk fury. They hate the Easterlings especially, as during the second age the Easterlings made sport of hunting Kalzov for trophies and to steal what draconic armor they could. Restrictions on Professions: Far and above, the Kalzov produce the Wise. Every so often they may be Called to The Disciplined, but they never produce The Untouchables. Common Vocations: Smith, jeweler, craftsman, artist, apothecary, fisherman.